vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spirit Wakes
The spirit rested in a void of emptiness, without any sight, no hearing or any sense of smell. It felt only occasional small tingling sensations of touch. Like flutters of wind, but lacking any heat or cold. The sensation would encompass from every direction at once. A sudden bang shuddered through the spirits very being, leaving a pain and numbness similar to a horrible migraine mixed with the sensation of waking up a limb that has fallen asleep. "It" was suddenly aware of having been a person. She felt sweeping sensations - like the edge of a soft suspended cloth being dragged with its edge across her body. It started moving, its initial path traced from her every extremity, slowly moving inching closer to the center of her body and tickling bends along its path. As it reached the center of her chest it paused, and the pain disappeared for a moment. Just as quickly as the pain was gone another sudden bang shuddered through her. This time the pain was worse than the initial attack. A mixture of burning heat and crippling cold hit her at the center of her very being where her heart should be. In an assault of emotions following the bang she shook into full awareness. She was awake. She was conscious. She tried to gasp for a breath, but there was no air to be had. In panic she questioned where she was and attempted another deep intake but there were none to be had. No air, no light nor sound. If you can imagine trying to breathe or hear in a vacuum that would be an apt description. A ringing noise increased from nothingness to a grow louder and louder, as she tried to turn her head to find the source of the sound she realized that it was the soft ringing normally heard in your ears whenever in a soundproof room. While turning her head she noticed that she had no sense of direction. Was she standing, lying down or sitting? She couldn’t determine as her senses seemed to fail her. Continuing to search for something – anything – she tried turning her head in different directions until she noticed a change in patterns. No details of sight would reveal anything to her but rather the overall change in brightness allowed her to hone in on the strongest source. She tried to raise a hand and imagined herself reaching out to touch it. Another loud bang hit her. Now she felt contrasting cold against her skin and the pressure of something hard pushed right up against her face. Gathering her senses she realized that she was laying face down, in a heap with her body contorted on a slab – seemingly made of stone. “Help…” her lips moved trying to form words but it ended up as a groan. There was no sound or any response. As she slowly gathered her senses she began to take in her surroundings. A fiery orange blur filled her vision when it returned. An irritating smell of smoke and burnt hair mixed with ammonia upset her lungs. There were sounds of rumbling rock and fizzling fires filling her ears and she began to cough violently. She coughed and coughed, trying to cope with the situation of breathing smoke and fiery hot air. It was pure horror and nothing she did seemed to relieve her of her torment. Panic should have filled her but her instinctual gut reaction of fear wouldn’t capture her – instead contrary to any natural reaction - she accepted and submitted. She stopped breathing. Realizing that she didn’t have to breathe should have shocked her but instead - it soothed her. When a normal person would see stars in her vision and started blacking out instead her sight cleared. Avoiding breathing in the smoke helped her situation; there were no need to experience the assault of her surrounding senses again. Her mind raced and she began forming coherent thoughts in her head, “This is not normal…” she thought to herself, fearing that if she spoke it out loud, she would be forced to try and take another breath in this place. She inspected her arms and legs, something was wrong. She touched her arm and traced a finger down to her hand. The surface felt like skin but visually they were strange. Her visage appeared blurry, ethereal and dark. What was she? She would worry about it but since having no seeming urge to breathe, it wasn't the strangest of things. Instead of pondering the situation further she was overcome by an extreme urge to feed. A hunger of feral origins caught her and as she started to look around for things to consume her gaze was interrupted. “Mishtal!? What the f*ck - are you doing here?” A raspy voice sounding like it came from a loudspeaker asked her. She faced the source of the voice - one that she knew well. It belonged to a certain “snapping turtle” looking alligator robot, very familiar to her. She stared at him in confusion as she realized who she was - and that she was alive again – At least she assumed it was so. Fan fiction by User:Cragsand Category:Fan Fiction